Playing With Fire
by Raynee Dae
Summary: When new girl Scarlett-Rae catches the eye of Damon Salvatore he coudnt guessed what he was getting into.With a pinch of death, a drop of love and lust and a sprinkling of an ancient fued Mystic Falls becomes the playground for a war between the Fae
1. Prologue

Playing with Fire

Prologue

The girl was frozen whether it was because of fear or because she'd been compelled I don't know. He moved quickly, darting behind her before grabbing her hair and pulling her head to the side in one smooth harsh movement. He licked her neck, his hypnotizing blue eyes constantly staying connected with mine before biting down. Her screams pierced the cold night air but no one would hear them, no one would come to her rescue. He was vicious like a shark in a feeding frenzy, draining the life out of her, this poor innocent girl she probably had family and friends that loved her dearly but he didn't care, he need her life to sustain his; it was beautiful, he was beautiful.

I waked forward placing my hand on his cheek, caressing it before sliding it into his dark chocolate lock ripping his mouth from her neck. He dropped the girl in an instant leaving her on the forest floor sobbing, his crystal blue eyes filled with lust not just for her blood but for me; my body. Our lips crashed together in a heated kiss, I could taste her blood mixed in with the whisky he had been drinking earlier. We broke a part panting our foreheads touching.

"Why aren't you scared of me, of what I am?" he asked breathless.

"Because I love you Damon, all of you, even in your darkest moments; you're stunning." I whispered.

I placed a chaste kiss on his lips before I took his hand and leading him back over the girl. As I knelt behind her he stood behind me watching. I pulled the girl up so she was leaning against me; I shushed her trying to sooth her fear, promising her everything would be okay and that this would all be over soon. Pushing her hair to the side I placed my lips on her neck on the original bite mark and sunk my teeth in.


	2. Introductions

Playing with Fire

Chapter 1

Introductions

Elena's Pov

"Slave trade was made illegal in what year? Yes, Katie?"

"What's going on between you and Damon now anyway, I mean you to seem pretty close." Caroline whispered leaning over her desk. Just as I was about to reply I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Is this Mr Saltzman's history class." Asked the girl in the door way. The whole class studied her as she was ushered in by Rick. She was wearing a black cut of leather jacket with spikes and chains on the shoulders with a black satin corset top with a belt on the bust and red and black plaid, layered ruffle skirt, along with ripped black fish net stockings and chunky black lace-up boots. She was had a long feather earring in one ear and the other had two sleepers and industrial bar on the. Her makeup was bold with black and silver eye shadow, heavy eyeliner and bright red lipstick. Though in my opinion it was her hair that stood out the most; she had the right side of her head shaved with fire truck red curls piled on the other. What a freak.

"Ah Miss Anderson could you please introduce yourself to the class." Rick said.

"Um okay sure. Hi I'm Scarlett-Rae Anderson but my friends call me Scar or Rae, I turn 17 next month. I was born in England but moved to Australia when I was 7 up until 2 months ago when both my parents passed away. I now live with my older sister Raquel, um I speak 4 languages. I can sing and I play guitar. Um yeah I think that's it. Oh and I have a 2 year old son called Maxxie." Scarlett babbled nervously.

"Um…. Okay, well Scarlett can you please take a seat next to Bonnie, she can catch you up Bonnie raise your hand."

Scarlett-Rae walked over and sat next to Bonnie asking whispered questions about the text as we all slouched back down in our seats and continued pretend to list to Alaric. God I hate history.

Scarlett's Pov

"Hey it's nice to meet you Bonnie. So what page are we on?" I asked as I pulled out my text book.

"372 and it nice meet you too Scar, can I call you that?" I nodded, "Anyway where supposed to be learning about the 60's Rick, I'm mean Mr Saltzman kinda went off on a tangent." Bonnie explained.

"Oh okay then."

"So anyway, have you had a chance to have a look around town yet, if not you should come hang out with me and my friends at the grill after school."

"Sure that's sounds fun, only if your friends don't mind."

We spent the rest of the lesson is silence, answering questions when we got called and taking notes when necessary. When the bell rang we all filled out of the class into the in between class traffic. The rest of the day followed in a similar fashion until it was time to go home. I told bonnie I would meet her at the Grill I just had to swing by home first. The drive took around 10 minutes because we lived a little bit out of town in one the original house of Mystic Falls. When I got home Raquel was busy painting one of the walls of the living room so she didn't see me at first. I realised that Riki had her normally untameable black curls pinned back and a bandana blocking stopping any of the loose strands falling on her face. She also had on an old raggedy white t-shirt and denim overalls over the top. This must be a serious project for her to break out the overalls.

I walked over to Maxxie who was currently sleeping in portable cot near the couch. As got nearer he began to stir and stretch. I picked him up shushing him in attempt to make sure he didn't cry and for once it worked and instead of crocodile tears I was greeted with a sleepy smile. Eventually Raquel heard me fussing over Maxxie and turned around.

"Oh hey Rae, sorry I didn't hear you when you came you know how I get when I paint. I really hope this mural turns out okay otherwise I would fucked the wall up for good. Anyway how was school? She asked.

"Yeah it was cool. Um… Riki, would you mind if I hung out with some friends at the Grill, oh and can I take the bike as well?"

"Sure do whatever you want, just be back for dinner okay?"

I pulled up outside the Grill to see Bonnie and a couple of people I recognised from school where standing outside talking. Bonnie looked over just as I was getting off my black Suzuki Hayabusa 1300. The rest of them turned to stare as I walked over to Bonnie and gave her a hug. As we walked over to the group I remembered Bonnie telling me that the blonde girls name was Caroline and the brunette was Elena. So she must be the doppelganger Kat told me about. They were dressed fairly casually Caroline was wearing a white singlet top with a multi colourer scarf and pair of skinny jeans and Elena in a red singlet top with a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans.

"Okay Scar this Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy my boyfriend and Elena's little brother, Tyler Lockwood Caroline's boyfriend," she pointed to each one a she said the name but stopped suddenly,"… and Damon Salvatore." She deadpanned. .

"It's nice to meet you Scarlett-Rae Anderson but you can call me Scar or Rae. let's go in." There were some mumbled agreements and we all shuffled in finding a table behind the pool table.

"So you said you were from Australia what's it like over there?" Caroline asked.

"Well I'm from Hervey Bay in Queensland, the weather is pretty temperamental back home but other than that it's pretty nice. I miss my friends but I'll live." I sighed.

"Why'd did you move here anyway?" Jeremy asked.

"Well to be honest a friend suggested, Kat. She thought after everything happened my family that it would be a good idea for Riki, Maxxie and I to get away. I miss Kat, she made a lot of bad choices but her heart was in the right place…"

"What happened to your family?" Bonnie asked

"My parents we murdered; our house was burnt to the ground with them inside." I whispered.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know" She apologised.

"It's okay, like you said you didn't know. Now if you'll excuse me I need a drink." I stood up and walked over to the bar before I ordered I made sure no one was watching.

"Hi can I please have rum and coke?"

"ID" the bartender said.

"You don't need my ID, just give me a rum and coke." I felt my normally green eyes flash purple for second before returning to their original colour. I took my drink and turned around to study my new group of friends. Leaning up against the bar I watched as they all laughed chatted away. Taking a sip of my drink I closed my eyes trying to centre myself. I began to draw in energy, tasting the different flavours. Vampires; two of them, a witch, doppelganger, medium, and a werewolf; I knew this place was going to be a hub for the supernatural but I thought it would just be vamps. My musing was interrupted when I felt someone take my drink out of my hand.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Damon asked.

"Depends on who you ask." I replied in a monotone.

"How did you get this anyway?"

"I have my ways."

"Care to explain"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you"

"I'd like to see you try" Damon laughed a wicked smirk forming on his lips.

"So you don't think I could beat you in a fight?" I challenged.

"Of course you couldn't look at you you're tiny." Okay so that was true I was only about 5'1 and 105 lbs.

"You know what I think you're just scared."

"Me scared of you? Ha!" he laughed. "If anything it should be the other way around."

"Okay fine come on we'll go back to mine and see who's strongest."

"Sounds like a plan." Damon replied cockily. Oh god is he in for a shock. I walked over to the others to tell them we were leaving and then walked out with Damon in trail.

"Are you sure you want to do this little girl" He said in a mocking tone.

"Oh you have no idea." With that I hoped on my motor bike and took off down the road.


	3. Family Potrait

Playing with Fire

Chapter 2

Family Portrait

Scars Pov

We pulled up at the house around the same time. As I hopped off my bike I motioned for him to follow me around to the back. The back yard was defiantly my favourite part about my new house. It was gorgeous, the grass was a luscious green with wild flowers sprinkled throughout, a massive weeping willow in the corner that over shadowed at least a half the yard of the yard and towards the back there was a small stream. We even had set up a swing set and slid for Maxxie to play on and sometime this week Riki was going to put in a sand pit. In my opinion it was perfect.

"So are we going to do this or not?" Damon said who was currently leaning against the house.

"Of course unless you're afraid you'll get beaten by a girl." I smirked.

"Pfft no! Let's do this."

"First one to hit the ground loses deal?" he nodded, "On the count of three. One, Two, Three."

Instantly the punches were flying blocked the first few hits but he managed to clip my chin. After that he quickly got the up hand block all of my hits and landing a few more on me. Eventually I managed to use his own weight against gripping his arm using the force he'd put behind the punch to flip him over on his back. He laid on the ground panting as put my held my hand out to help him up.

"Hmm you're a pretty good fighter for a girl." He chuckled as he took my hand.

"Yeah for a girl." I laughed, "Come on in I'll get you something a drink." We walking inside into the kitchen in silence only to be greeted by a two year old covered in yellow and green paint.

"Have you been helping Auntie Riki paint, Maxxie?" I cooed pick up the grubby toddler.

"Artie Riki and me painded fawees and mermase" he babbled.

"You and Auntie Riki got to paint faeries and mermaids? That's so cool. Where's Auntie Riki now?" I asked.

"Right behind you Rae." She said as she walked over.

"Oh hey," I said before placing a peck on her cheek, "Damon this is my son Maxxie and this dark haired beauty is my sister Raquel or Riki, Riki, Maxxie this is Damon Salvatore."

"It's a pleasure." Riki said as she held out her hand to shake his but instead he bowed down and placed his lips to her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said as she snatched her hand back.

"I'll have to keep an eye on you, won't I?" She scolded, "Any way would you like to see the family portrait I just finished." I went to open my mouth to ask if it was the same painting I saw her working on earlier only to have my question answered before I had a chance.

"Yes it is the same one I was working on earlier. What can I say? I really love my art." She said while giving me a wink.

"Of course Riki, I always love your work."

As we all followed Riki into the lounge room scenes started to play through my head. _Family. That's what we used to be back home, at Bay, but here? No were not a family anymore not like we used to be._

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_*three months earlier*_

"_Hurry up Mum! Dad's and Maxxie are gonna beat us." Riki yelled as she flitted though the trees, her honey brown wings flapping rapidly. She darted off a head leaving mum and I in the scrub. It was scorching hot ad I knew the heat was getting to mum. She needed to get to water and fast. That was the whole reason we'd decided to visit Nullam Aquae. There was the one place we could truly be ourselves without having to worry about humans stumbling across us. There we could let a fangs show, our markings and scars were free for the world to see. For once we could be who we truly were, just like our ancestors had done before us._

"_Come on mum, I'll carry you. " I said as I swooped down to pick her up. Carrying her in my arms I felt my forest green wing beat harder as I pushed myself to catch up with the others. Finally we broke through tree line, placing mum on the bank as I landed I walked over to Maxxie who was playing with birds whispering little secrets to them. Mum ran towards the water fall diving off the rocks into the water below. In less than three seconds she was about in the middle of the river out doing flips; her bronze tail curling behind her as arced backwards with the grace of a ballerina. Dad hovered above her laughing as she played under the waterfall. _

_The hours passed quickly, and before we knew it the sun was setting we decided to go home and get some rest before coming back out tomorrow for Kat and Riki bonding ceremony. We hurried home because Riki had gotten a text from Kat saying that she was coming back from her hunt._

* * *

><p><em>*later that night*<em>

_Riki had decided to stay at Kat's tonight but they both stayed for dinner, both them giggling with excitement about tomorrow. It was cute. After dinner we said our goodbye and decided to have an early night. Putting Maxxie in his room I read him his favourite story; The Legend of the Sylphs Prince. He fell asleep quickly with no fuss for once. I placed kiss on his fore head before switching off the light and walked down the hall to my room. Sleep didn't come easily that night but evenly I fell in to light stumbler._

_I awoke to screaming and sweat dripping from body. Smoke clouded my room and as soon as realised what was going I ran from my room and across the hall grabbing a fear stricken Maxxie form his bed. I raced down the stairs only to have right side of my hair scorched of as the flames grew higher. I ran back to my room and opened the window jumping out and swopping down to the ground. I immediately drew my wings back in under the glamour as my feet hit the ground. While trying to sooth Maxxie I ran over to the neighbours banging on their door they quickly answered the door and realised what was going. Helping me inside they called the fire department and tried to calm me down._

_Within the next half hour it was all over. They were gone. They were gone. The same sentence kept playing through my mind over and over again unable to comprehend what was going on. Riki and Kat were called as soon as the Fire department had been contacted and came straight over. Riki was a mess and wouldn't stop sobbing. Kat was the same all she would say is 'It's all my fault, it's all my fault'._

_A man walked forward from the crowd that had gathered outside the house and made his way over to her Kat. He was human I know that but what he said confused me. "Klaus says hello." Was this Klaus's fault then? It sounded like something he would do. But why? To get back at Kat? To ruin her? To ruin us? Because we could never blame her for this. I know she's made a lot of mistakes in the past but she's flipped the switch and she couldn't regret what she did to the Salvatores more than what she already does._

_But right now I could care less about could care less about Kat's past because right now I could feel that the wall that had been holding back every dark piece of me breaking. I knew that slowly it would seep out and that eventually I would embrace my demons. The Fae._

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"It's beautiful Riki; it's exactly like I remember." I whispered as a lone tear ran don my face. It was a mural dedicated to our last day at Nullam Aquae covering the whole of the south wall in the lounge room. At the bottom of the painting written in elegant sliver lettering it said 'In honour of Shaun and Tia Anderson. The magic they brought to this world will never be forgotten'.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review all ideas and constructive critsim is welcome. A link to the mural Raquel painted as well as pictures of my OC's are on my profile :)<strong>


	4. Routine

_**A/N PLEASE READ! Hey so here's the new chapter I hope you like my friend beta'd this chap so there shouldn't be any mistakes though if there please let me know. Anyway in this chapter Scarlett uses a different type of compulsion (which fae call glamour) then to what she did in the first chapter that was used on the bartender. The Fae have to types of Glamour a temporary version and a permanent version; the temporary version involves just eye contact whereas the permanent version involves the person the fae are trying to glamour breathing in a toxic gas that the fae breathe out. I will go into more detail out fae and the world they come from very soon I promise.**_

_Routine_

_Chapter 3_

_*Next Day*_

*Scarlett's pov*

My alarm went off at 4:30 am, like it did every morning; fifteen minutes later I would stop trying to go back to sleep and do an hour of yoga. Then I'd have a fifteen minute shower. After that I would do my hair and makeup, put on the clothes that I'd picked out the night before, and by then it would be 6:30. Then I'd go down stairs and have breakfast and the table set by seven then I'd wake Raquel, get Maxxie up and dressed and wake Raquel up again. By seven thirty we would all be eating breakfast in the kitchen/dining room and we would be finished by a quarter to eight, giving me time to touch up my hair and make-up while Maxxie watched the last half of SpongeBob. Finally at 8 at 8:00am I'd drop Maxxie at day-care and by 8:30am I'd arrive at school.

Routine; it was a necessity for my life to run efficiently.

I got out of my car and walked over to Caroline who was talking in hushed whispers to Elena outside the school. The topic quickly changed as I got closer though what they were talking about did not interest at this point in time. I flashed them both a smile and giving them both hugs. _Today's goal: get on Elena's good side._

"Hey, so what are we talking about?" I asked.

"Um... the bonfire party on Friday, do you wanna come?" Caroline asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe, it depends on if Riki can take care of Maxxie or not. "

"You should it's gonna be so much fun, you should come, right Elena?"

"Yeah you should come," Elena said reluctantly.

"I'll see," I said as the bell rang.

"Well I gotta go I've got English with Mrs. Viney." Elena said.

"I so do I, I'll go with you, see ya Caroline." I walked after Elena who was glaring at nothing. I following her in silence we made our way through the hallways to the other side of the school. Elena started walking faster until she was almost running away from me. _ Damn this girl really doesn't like me._ I grabbed her arm yanking her back until she was face to face with me.

"What is your problem? Why don't you like me, I've known you for one day and in that time I've been nothing but nice to you so I'll say it once again; what the fuck is your problem." I said in a harsh tone.

"You're a freak that's why. You have a weird accent, weird clothes and weird hair. You dress like an emo but you act like a prep, I mean what the fuck?"

"My accent isn't weird it's just different, I dress like this because I like my clothes and I act like this because I'm not a rude little bitch," I gave pointed look, " And as for my hair I keep it like this as reminder of what happened to my parents. Okay?"

"Whatever" She muttered as she started walking off.

"Elena stop." She turned around. "I really didn't what to do this but you leave me no choice."  
>I pushed her against the lockers and held up by her throat, chocking her. Leaning in as if was going to kiss her I let out a breath of toxic air as I took my hands of her neck. As she breathed in a familiar dazed look fell over her face.<p>

"Elena you will be nice to me and try to be my friend until I say otherwise, understand?" she nodded. "Ok, instead of going to math you and I are going to have a nice little conversation where you to tell me everything you know about Klaus."

Without further prompting Elena then when on to tell me everything Kat refused to tell me because she didn't want me or Riki getting involved. She told me about who Klaus was and how he and Elijah made up the sun and the moon curse so it would be easier for them to locate the moonstone and the doppelganger. And of course what he had done to her family and friends. It was horrible and it only made me more determined to not only avenge my parents but anyone else who had been caused pain by Klaus's horrific ways.

"Elena, I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure Klaus never harms another soul. Now I want you to ask Damon if there is news on the Klaus front. Oh and also, you will tell know one of this conversation."

"Of course Scarlett. Can I ask you something?" She asked still intoxicated.

"Of course."

"What are you?"

"Fae." I answered, "Now come on let's get you something to eat so you sober up."

The rest of the school day was filled with planning and worry. I needed to find a way to destroy Klaus but no one knew how to. No one had ever killed a hybrid. _Maybe the council will know something I should request their advice at the next meeting; though I should probably not get them too involved, as they could prohibit me from killing him. _

During fourth period my plotting was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Scarlett-Rae Anderson?" I raised my hand.

"You're required down at the office." Packing my things up I walked down to the office trying to figure out what could be wrong. _God I hope nothing has happened._ I opened the door to be greeted with a bored look from the old lady sitting behind the desk.

"I'm Scarlett-Rae Anderson I was told I was needed."

"Ah, yes there was phone call from the local day care centre. You can use the phone over there to call them back if you wish."

"No thanks I'll use my mobile." I pulled my phone out as I walked outside into the hallway and dialled the number the office lady handed me.

"_Hello Tadpoles Learning Centre, this is Amy speaking how can I help you?"_

"Hi this is Scarlett-Rae Anderson; Maxxie's mother you tried to call me. Is everything all right." I said with a slight wince at the shake in my voice.

"Oh yes everything is fine though Maxxie has slight fever and hasn't been feeling to well, would you be able to pick him up?"

"Yes of course I'll be there in few minutes. Bye." I hand up and walked back into the office and asked if they could call Riki and sign me out. As soon as that was over I ran to my car and drove to the day care. Once inside I was greeted with a coughing, red eyed and runny nosed toddler; in other words a very sick little boy. Picking him up I signed him out and took him out to the car, texting Riki to pick up some cold medicine on her way home. All the while trying soothe Maxxie. The rest of my day was filled with taking care of my son and arguing with the receptionist at the local doctor's surgery.

*Later that night*

"Come on Maxxie you've got to go to sleep. You'll feel better if you do." I whined.

"Sing!" he demanded in a stuffy voice. Maxxie never went to sleep when he was told and I was hoping tonight would be different but I should've known better. He was in his batman boxers and had his teddy already tucked under his arm.

"Okay fine." I laughed lightly.

"You are the sky, the moon at night

You are my life, a shining light

These things I've learned are never ending

Stories we will tell

You don't know what a song you sing

You don't know how much joy you bring

You are my Angel, Angel,

Asleep inside your Halo, Halo,

I'm right beside you

And you know, you know how much you're loved,

I know you, forever you'll be my (Angel)

Since you believed in me, you turned my life into a dream

I never could have known how much your heart would lift me up

You don't know what a song you sing

You don't know how much joy you bring

You are my Angel, Angel,

Asleep inside your halo, halo,

I'm right beside you

And you know, you know how much you're loved,

I know you forever you'll be my (Angel)"

A small smile graced my lips as I realised he was already asleep. I got up and closed the door behind me and walking downstairs into the playroom. Riki was already picking up the numerous toys scattered around the room when I got down there.

"Hey Riki, I might be going out later, can you check on Maxxie every now and then?" I asked

"Sure but only if you help me clean this up."

As I bent down to pick up the toys, my mind was racing a million miles a minute._ I needed to get out of here. But where was I to go? I could go back to the Grill and ask around if anyone had heard of Klaus but that would be to suspicious, maybe I should…Hey look my bracelet I've been looking for that… urgh focus Scar! I need to get in contact with Kat. Fucking hell where did I put my phone? Found it._ Thumbing through my contacts while trying not to throw my phone at the wall every time it fucked up, I finally found Kat's number.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Kat, it's me Scar."

"_Oh hey Scar what can I do for you?"_

"I was wondering if you knew their location of a Klaus?"

"_Why? you know I try to stay as far away as possible from that dick. And plus I told you I don't want you getting any more involved then what you already are!"_

"Look I promise I'm not going looking for him I just need to know where he is." _I hate lying to her but I need to do this._

"_I'm not telling you where he is; you go and do something stupid if I do."_

"Please!" I begged, "I promise I'm not going to do something stupid I just need to know this for safety reasons."

"_He's in Chicago okay! Is there anything else you want to know?"_

"Yeah, whens the next time we'll see you Raquel misses you."

"_Soon I promise."_

"Okay bye."

"_Bye."_

_Chicago… now I need a plan. I should probably request the advice for the high court before I do anything. They might even help but first I need together Elena to find out if Damon knows anything new._ I sent her a text telling her it was time and asking the address before walking out into the back yard and spread my wings and took off in the direction of the boarding house.

*Boarding House*

"I'm sorry Elena but I can't do anything! I don't know where Stefan is or Klaus for that matter and plus we can't rick Klaus finding out you alive. In case you forgot you're supposed to be dead. If he finds out you're the reason that the hybrids aren't surviving its all of our heads on the chopping block, so just drop it." I muttered taking a sip from my whisky. I got up and walked over my bedroom window leaning his back up against it while trying to drown out her incessant whingeing.

"Stefan needs us Damon, and we need him. You promised me you would do anything to find him. Please Damon." She pleaded.

"He doesn't want to found. We spent the last six months looking and we were already two steps behind. We are not going to find him."

"Damon there has to me something you can do. Maybe Katherine−"

"Katherine is a cold hearted bitch who wants nothing more than to see us suffer!" _Snap. What the fuck…_

"But ther−"He stopped listening, the flashes of red, green and brown outside the window catching my interest. Listening closely to sounds outside he could hear muttered curses. Turning around he looked out in to the darkness scanning the backyard for something out of the ordinary but finding nothing.

"Elena shut up."

"What? I−"She protested

"Elena for once in your life will you do as you're told."

Listening closely I could make out a few words whoever was out there they were defiantly women. Once again I saw a flash of red and green quickly followed by brown moving too fast even for my eyes.

"_Rae…Now…On…Please…But…Klaus…Bitch"_ Was all I could hear over the sudden screeching winds.

"What is Damon?"

"Nothing; for now anyway."

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell what you thing all ideas and criticism (constructive) are welcome :)**


	5. Healers and Meetings

_Chapter 4_

_Healings and Meetings._

_Scarlett's POV_

"Riki, could you and Maxxie set up in the back yard; I have to make a call." I said.

"Of course I'll meet you out back." Riki said as she picked up the woven bag filled with candles, melts, a burner and crystals and walked out into the backyard. I dialled Elena's number as soon as the door was shut.

"_Hello?_"

"Elena I won't be coming to school today, something's come up."

"_Scarlett? What do you mean?"_  
>"It's of no concern to you at the moment. Last night didn't go as well as I would've hoped. I'll call you later and explain."<p>

"_What? What-"_

Hanging up I walked outside to where my sister had arranged the candles in a circle around a small alter that had three clear quartzes the size of a tennis ball and a burner set up in the centre of it. I sat down crossing my legs and picked up two crystals placing one in Maxxie's hand keeping one for myself. Joining hands with Maxxie and Riki with our palms facing upwards one under one over each other's hands.

"Maxxie you know what to do don't you?" he nodded, "Good."

Closing our eyes and focusing on the warm white light that would soon envelope us. As soon as I could hear a sizzling I opened my eyes to see a ball of pure white energy slowly growing bigger and bigger. As it cloaked us in its mist like walls; it began to snake its way around our limbs and into our beings. I could feel the energy pulsing through me making be feel light and happy almost as if I was high. But it was all over to quickly the energy began to recede and slowly the fog cleared. I turned to Maxxie to see him returned to full health; almost glowing.

"You feeling better buba?" I asked as I picked Maxxie up. He nodded burying his head into the crook of neck. I smiled and helped Raquel pack up the supplies. Once we were done I went put Maxxie in the play pen before going into the kitchen into make some morning tea. While cutting up an apple and carrot my mind began to wander. Energies were such complex yet simple things. All fae were dependent on energies, without them we would be too weak to perform the tasks that are demanded by our kind. The light fae believe in balance and are one with mother earth, we will borrow energy from the earth when we need it and vice versa. Whereas the dark fae take whatever energy they want and give nothing back making them stronger than us physically but it is my personal belief that we are stronger as a unit then them.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be a dark fae especially lately as I've been so drained because of an all the stress I've been under that maybe it would be easier but I wouldn't no couldn't ever switch sides I'm an Anderson. _"The Andersons one of the five royal families, the most passionate of them all"_ they all say and it was true but it was also our downfall.

I was snapped out of my musings by a knock at the back door. Looking up I saw and extremely pissed off Damon clad in what I assumed to be his usual attire faded blue jeans, a black v neck and his leather jacket. All of a sudden I felt under dressed in my faded singlet top and a pair of trackies that I had cut the legs of to make a pair of short shorts. Placing the last of Maxxie's snacks on a plate I walked over and unlocked the door letting him in. I turned to grab my sons food when he grabbed my wrist forcing me to face him.

"What are you?" he asked

"What are you talking about?" I replied confused

"I know you were outside my house last night spying on me, so don't play dumb with me."

"Damon, I honestly don't know what you're talking about I was here all of last night taking care of Maxxie." Shit I knew he notice me.

"I don't have time for your games Scarlet, so I'll ask you again; what are you?" he demanded as he trapped me against the wall his hands either side of my head.

"Like I said I don't know what you're talking about." I whispered lust and annoyance mixing in my voice.

We glared at each other, our eyes burning with intensity waiting for the other to break.The air became thick with desire and I could tell he was no longer trying to figure out my secret but instead trying to figure out how to get me into his bed. We both leaned into to kiss when I noticed Riki leaning up against the archway that led to the dining room.

"As much as I hate to break up your eye fucking, your kids getting hungry honey." Raquel said with a smirk.

"Oh well um, we'll continue this later." Damon spluttered. I grabbed the food and a popper and walked out into the playroom and placed the food next to Maxxie and started to help him build a tower with his Legos. The rest of the morning continues on without anymore interruptions. At midday Riki left for her shift at a local antique shop after she put Maxxie down for his nap for me. I spent the rest of the day mucking around on my guitar half hardly attempting to learn Purple Haze by Jimi Hendrix. Just as I finally got the bridge down there was a knock at the door. I got up to answer the door only to be tackled to the ground.

"Scar, I missed you." My attacker squealed. _Wait I know that voice…_

"Lilia? What are you doing here?"

"I'm a messenger of the royal court silly, so I'm here because I have a message for you." Lilia giggled.

"Right I forgot so what's the message?" I asked.

"There's a council meeting tonight, it begins at midnight. Well I gotta fly but it was great seeing you we'll have to hang out some time." And with that she skipped out the door.

_I haven't seen about Lilia since before Maxxie was born let alone thought about her. I guess I have missed that overly cheerful head of blonde hair, we will definitely have to hang out again sometime._ I went upstairs to check on Maxxie after I texted Riki about the meeting. _God I hate the council._

**Later that night**

I woke Maxxie up at 11:00pm and to say getting him dressed in his half asleep state was a challenge is the understatement of the year but once it was done we were able to leave. We went out to the back yard to be greeted by Lilia leaning up against the weeping willow. As we got closer I notice she was in her formal gown, it was black encrusted with different coloured gems, from the bust to the hips the were was no material covering her tanned skin apart from a small silver belt sitting at the waist and thing chains connecting the two parts of the dress. She had mesh pouch with the drawstring wrapped around her wrist that she slipped off ash saw us approach. Taking out two pieces of jewellery one a necklace with a Ruby gem on a gold chain and the looked like a necklace but was meant for your head, _fillets I think there called_, it was pure silver with little black onyx droplets dangling from it getting bigger as the got to the centre.

Lilia gave ruby necklace to me and the silver fillet to Raquel. As I put it on I felt my clothes begin to melt away to be replace by a smoother material. _Silk._ I looked down to see I was now wearing a burgundy strapless dress with gold detailing from the waist up it looked like someone had twisted silk around corset and let it fall into in sash like fashion on the billowed, thick mesh skirt. I asked Lilia if she had a mirror, which she did. When I checked my reflection I saw that my makeup had changed no longer was it nude with a touch of eyeliner and mascara instead I had maroon lipstick and smoky eye makeup with sliver in the tear duct and a fading in to a dirt gold colour were it reached out to the brow bone.

Riki's outfit changed to she was now clad in a black and white one shouldered dress. The bust had a white background with black glittery squiggles that reached up on the left shoulder were it formed a flower. Under the bust it was checked design until it reached just underneath her but were it suddenly exploded with ruffles with slit one side started from mid-thigh. Riki didn't look shocked by the sudden change in clothing as she had been to a council meeting before with mum and dad were as this was my first one. I'd been too busy admiring our dresses to notice that Lilia had opened up the portal. Stepping inside I took a deep breath not sure what to expect.

Whatever I'd been expecting was certainly not was what I saw. On the other side of the portal was a room no a clearing with a circular stone table in the centre that was partly covering moss and vines. Around the table there were 5 very extravagant chairs with a family crest engraved in to head of the seat. Riki explained to me that the chairs were for the eldest women in each family and that husband and children stood behind them. Maxxie was loosely holding my hand looking around in wonder in his half awake state.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.  
>"You're a little early, the others should be here soon. Do you mind if I take Maxxie to the nursery im sure he's tired, he can rest there." Lilia explained.<p>

I nodded and handed Maxxie over to Lilia I followed Riki over to her seat. While we waited Riki filled me in on the other need to knows of court. She explained that the jewellery Lilia had given us was our cor et anima which tapped into out gifts and our formal gowns were a representation of abilities and blood status ,along with our personality. Riki warned me not to speak unless spoken to and if I was to speak I was to request permission from Queen Krystain to voice my opinion. It was long before the other families joined us filling in with their heads held high a sense of importance surrounding them. I soon understood what Riki had been saying about the cor et anima; the base colour of the dresses for the women and the ties for the men represented the specialty. Black and white for air, blue for water, green for earth, red for fire, and on the rare occasion a mixing of the colours to represent a dual elemental whether that be in the detailing like in my dress or the actual material like Princess Alexis. The shade of the dress depended on the purity of the soul the lighter the colour the more innocent the soul was it frightened me that my dress was a dirtied red…

I realised that the ruling family still hadn't arrived I looked to the archway curiously only to be blinded by a shimmering gold dress surround by glowing silver wings almost twice the size of the women they belonged to. A crown with a translucent stone sitting upon thin metal that had been woven in a intercut pattern sat upon her head. _She's even more beautiful then I remember.… _

Though Krystain was stunning and her husband who followed her was very handsome it was their son that left me awestruck. Prince Ambrose his reputation to cause controversy exceeded him and I could see why as his cor et anima was…. Different. He wore a floor length mermaid style dress consisting of sheer then fur then sheer and so on. His shoulders were bare with a few strips of sheer and fur resting on his upper arms holding the dress up. Sitting on his head was an extravagant on head dress with black and white netting spewing forth from the complex braid he had styled his obviously long blonde hair in. The netting reached the floor and trailed behind him as he smirked at the look on my face winking at me as he passed. _Well he's changed that's for sure._

The eldest women from each family stood as the queen motioned for them to rise.

"I Queen Krystain Charicee, wielder of spirit, speaker of the Charicee family, overseer of the shire Fatum and ruler of the light fae call this meeting into session. I ask you, who will represent the other four families overseers of Affectus, Robur, Sapientia and Terberan?" she said power marinating her voice.

"I, Princess Raquel Anderson, wielder of Air have been chosen represent the Anderson family and the shire of Affectus." Riki proclaimed. The queen nodded for her to sit and she followed the silent command and the others followed in a simallar faishon

"I, Princess Zofie Moore, wielder of Fire have been chosen represent the Moore Family and the Shire of Robur."

"I, Princess Camilla Razlin, wielder of Earth have been chosen to represent the Razlin Family and the shire of Sapientia.

"I, Princess Eliza Kastle, wielder of Air have been chosen to represent the Kastle family and the shire of Terberan."

Once the introductions of sorts was finished, the families gave reports on each shires progress in the past human year which is approximately one fae month. As soon as the reports were over there was a minute of silence as a sign of respect for recent deaths of my parents. I tried not to cry during this time as emotions were already running high and as a side effect of spirit I could barely handle the others emotions let alone mine. The queen lifted her head and gave Riki and I a sad smile as a single tear rolled down her cheek. _This must be hard for her she was so close with mum they were best friends._

Taking a deep breath she said in a hoarse voice, "Let's move on shall we? Are the any issues anyone wishes to bring before the court."

"May I have permission to speak your majesty?" I asked in a meek voice.

"Of course Princess Scarlett-Rae."

"I wish to bring before the court the matter of Klaus." As soon as the words left my mouth a scream of terror was ripped from Princess Ti-amera's mouth as she pointed behind me. I turned around to see what the problem was to see a man drop Lilia limp form to the ground liquid life seeping from a bite mark on her mouth. As the man wiped his mouth on his arm he looked directly into my eye a sicking smirk gracing his face.

"It's so kind of you to consider me."

_Klaus._


End file.
